


tea

by meduise



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meduise/pseuds/meduise
Summary: His words were so unusually direct that for the Erune it was like he had just been stabbed in the chest. His hug tightened. «You needn't apologize, Naoise.»---Set in the days where he's still struggling to overcome his desperation, Naoise falls into another fit of regret. The prince of Irestill tries to cheer him up during one of their usual tea breaks.Mentions of the calamity are bland, but it could be spoilerish if you haven't read the Alster crew's lore yet.





	tea

It was another of those days where Naoise felt particularly upset. Either he was lost in his deprecating thoughts or he wasn't thinking about anything at all and Seruel, who was the only person in the palace with him at that moment, suffered from seeing the man in such a state again.  
No talk seemed to cheer the knight up therefore the only thing left was to give tea time a try — or at least, there was nothing else Seruel could come up with.

Most probably Naoise didn't even notice that the Erune had left the room and walked to the kitchen, much less he realized he had come back with two steaming cups in his hands until the very figure stood close enough to shadow over him. He gasped. «Seruel-sama...»

«I might never surpass yours or my sister's skills, but I brewed tea for the both of us.» The prince's lips curved in a smile. «Black tea, your favoured.»

Naoise expressed his gratitude as he watched Seruel take seat and hand him the cup. He also smiled back but, as sincere as he meant to be, that turned out to be no more than a sad, forced simper.  
He stared at the dark liquid, downhearted for finding out he didn’t even feel like making the effort to grab the cup of what was his favourite infusion. It didn't take long before his eyes were absently pointing at an indefinite spot again. Before he had that depressed look on his face again.

Seruel could feel his chest ache so much his own eyes burned. However, he wouldn't have allowed himself to cry, not at that moment.  
He put his tea down, stood up for the second time and drew close to the blond guy. Then, he embraced him.  
The knight was taken aback by such gesture, he blinked twice to zone back in and register what had just happened. With his mind now momentarily free from every torment and his body warmed by the contact, Naoise's weighing tension on his shoulders lifted. He snuggled, burying his head in Seruel's chest, right where he could hear his heartbeat. Meanwhile, a trembling hand reached the prince's back. 

«I'm truly sorry» Naoise murmured. In the back of his mind, his deep sense of guilt for his sin was pressuring him again. Moreover, _he_ should have worried about his liege, not the opposite.

His words were so unusually direct that for the Erune it was like he had just been stabbed in the chest. His hug tightened. «You needn't apologize, Naoise.»

«Heles-sama, Scathacha, Danchou-dono and you, Seruel-sama, more than anyone» the voice cracked «have done so much for me, yet nothing I can do but pity myself. I am not deserving of any of your kindness.»

«You are instead worthy of this, and even more. Neither the people of Alster nor us are ever going to condemn you. I am willing to remind you every time you need that it all was caused by the foolishness of my very own father.»

Before Naoise could even find his words, Seruel began speaking again, now looking at him straight in the eyes. «What the man I love the most in the world doesn’t deserve is this agony.»

That had the knight wheeze. He bowed his head in the attempt to hide the tears that formed on the corner of his eyes, still he betrayed himself because he instinctively rushed to wipe them away. Touched, Seruel gently took the wet hand and held it in his, massaging it. 

Naoise took a deep breath. «Seruel-sama, this life alone is not enough for me to show you my gratefulness. I may be contradicting myself with what I’m going to say, but I am blessed to have you by my side. Forgive me for I am not able to contain my low-spirited times.»

Their chat continued, sipping what they could of the tea that had become too cold to be enjoyable anymore; declaring his love the prince first, returning all the affection the knight, as the gloom and the pain gradually faded away and finally growing a warm, genuine smile. 

In that moment — Seruel thought to himself — nothing could have given him more happiness than seeing his beloved Naoise brighten up.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic put an end to a block lasted for months and i'm happy with it. thank you for taking your time reading it, hoping you'll like it, any kudo will be so much appreciated! also i hope it's not too sappy or anything h
> 
> last but not least i want to thank my beloved friend emme for being my beta reader and pointing out a few mistakes. BIG WUV


End file.
